SM098: Bright Lights, Big Changes!
is the 6th episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash and the others are visiting the set where Alola's popular detective series is filmed. But as they are there, Rotom catches the producer's attention, and gets offered the role of a new character on the show. Episode Plot At an episode shooting, Alola Detective Laki has found the culprit, due to the clues left by a Pokémon. He states in the Mermaid's Necklace case, he found Pikipek's feather, and just as he is to continue, he is interrupted by Rotom. Rotom exclaims that was actually a Trumbeak's feather, which surprises Laki. The episode shooting is cut, and Ash, standing near the filming crew, is displeased that Rotom just came in to the scene. Ash apologizes, and yells at Rotom, who reminds that in the Mermaid's Necklace episode, Trumbeak dropped Pikipek's feather to provide a clue to point at the criminal's identity. The crew checks out that is actually the truth. Ash is impressed that Rotom found that out, who states it is, after all, an Alola Detective Laki fan. Laki asks it which Pokémon did the client have in the eight episode of his series. Rotom replies it was Umbreon, so Laki asks the villian from eleventh episode of season three, and is told it was Sam. Laki asks about his catchphrase. Rotom says: "You may be able to fool most people, but the eyes of Laki and the sea of Alola see all!" Laki recognizes Rotom as a true fan, and thanks it for its dedication. Rotom shakes hands with Laki, and is amazed that it got to meet him. Ash tries to drag Rotom away, since it is interfering with their work. The producer, George Charanpino, arrives, giving Ash his business card, and notes Rotom is an interesting Pokémon to have around. He asks if Rotom would like to be in the series, which amazes Rotom. The group has a talk at the table, where George mentions that thy are shooting season five now. Ash admits he is watching the series, too, but Rotom adds that he falls asleep midway the episode. George explains with so many episodes produced, the series went a bit stale. It is why he thinks a new character could be inspiring to the series. Ash believes it is good to have new friends, but George wonders what kind of partner to give to Laki and Smeargle, for it has to be unique, too, and it was then when they found Rotom. Laki agrees they could use someone new, and Rotom accepts this role. Ash is thrilled to hear Rotom is going to be on TV. Next day, at school, Rotom practices its new voice, while Ash explains to his classmates about its new role. Mallow and Lana are impressed that Rotom's going to be in the TV series. Rotom also does the voices of Ash, Kiawe and Mallow, and the latter gets humiliated, claiming she does not sound like that. Lillie promises to record its episodes, but Sophocles asks if it will be able to act, if all Rotom does is imitating other people. Sophocles points out Rotom lacks individual appeal, who falls down under such criticism. Sophocles puts on sunglasses, stating that it should not expect to be a good actor by simply imitating others, for it needs to understand its own character. Sophocles is just kidding, and replies Rotom needs to be just itself. Lillie sees he is right, for the director needs the true Rotom, just like he met it. To help Rotom out, the class goes to have some performance training. Ash, looking like Laki, nervously reads from the textbook that he knows who the culprit is. Kiawe has him say who that person is. Rotom shows a large footprint of Turtonator, who gets alerted, but Lillie states this is just acting. Kiawe grins, seeing he is discovered, and goes to have Turtonator fight. Ash goes to have Pikachu battle, and Mallow cuts the scene. Sophocles reminds Kiawe and Ash have a habit into entering battles, but Lana thinks Rotom was great in the scene. Rotom cheers for its success, though Lillie reminds it will have to work hard. At the episode shooting, Laki asks Rotom for its assistance, due to having a lot of data on criminals, which Rotom offers, and the two shake hands. George believes that this was a good scene, but thinks they could have some action, and has Rotom spin its arm around. George is amused, and states Rotom will be playing the role of Rotom, the Pokédex. Ash admits he got a bit nervous by watching this scene. Laki is looking forward to be working with Rotom, and the two high-five each other. George also thinks of leaving Alola, for the detective could solve a global crime overseas. Due to that, Rotom will have to go with them, who gladly accepts, which worries Ash a bit. Rotom is ecstatic, but Ash fears that Rotom will have to leave its friends, too. Rotom asks George how long will they be gone. George thinks at least half a year, and could be more if the audience responds well to this. Rotom swears he will join them, but Ash sees not even Rotom knows how long will it be away. Ash yells at Rotom saying that it thinks it is perfectly fine to abandon him and Pikachu. Rotom defends itself, but Ash insists that he will not let Rotom just leave. Rotom reminds Ash didn't even catch him, to which Ash throws his Poké Ball, but misses. He throws another one, but Rotom bashes it back to Ash's face. Furious, Ash leaves with his Pokémon, and Rotom even belittles him. The next day, Ash goes to class, stating he does not care about Rotom anymore. His friends notice Ash acting weird, and that Rotom's not with him. Kukui comes to the class; soon after, they are in a forest, where they have to search for a feather, and find out to which Pokémon does it belong to. Ash proudly yells to his Pokémon they are off to search for feathers, while others ask Kukui what happened yesterday. Ash finds a feather, and goes to ask Rotom to what species does it belong to, but remembers Rotom is gone. At the episode shooting, Laki points out the suspect, which ends the scene. He goes to Rotom, who is asleep, asking how his acting was. Rotom wakes up, and nervously states Laki's acting was good as always. Laki expects cooperation from Rotom, and thinks they could get to meet each other, and invites him to his apartment, which excites Rotom. After school, Ash walks out, and is confronted by Lillie. At the beach, Lillie admits that Kukui told them that Rotom would go overseas to be starred in Laki's episodes. Ash is silent, but Lillie admits she knows the feeling: when she started to live away from her mother, she cried, asking her whether herself or Lusamine's work was more important. She didn't understand how hard her mother's work was. Ash admits despite bickering with Rotom, it was with him ever since he came to Alola. Still, he notes that since he didn't catch Rotom, it is free to do what it wants to. Lillie thinks it is this freedom that attracted Rotom to Ash. She believes it is love that made Rotom stay to Ash as a friend, and the two make a great team. Ash nods, while Lillie suggests that he should talk to Rotom, just like she did with her mom to understand how she felt, seeing that they both cared for each other. Ash sees she is right, and swears to talk with Rotom, which cheers Ash and Snowy up. At Laki's apartment, Rotom is thrilled to be in his room. He sees the posters of the Alola Detective Laki, and sees a strange third poster. Laki points at the man in the poster, stating it was him before he became a great actor. He admits he got no-line plays at first, and it made him question if he should quit acting. However, his dream was to become an actor since he was a child, and he never gave up on it. Rotom thinks of Ash's dream of becoming a Pokémon Master, and sees it is just like Laki, who asks Rotom what its dream is. Meanwhile, Ash is in his bed, and thinks of Rotom, then frowns. The next day, Ash visits the filming crew. Laki informs him he knew he'd be here, and states Rotom is behind him. Rotom is nervous and tries to hide, but Laki pushes Rotom over to Ash. Laki simply thinks the two should talk things over. Ash bows down, apologizing that he yelled at Rotom, and sees it has been always by his side, and has decided to support Rotom in this job. Rotom explains he has decided to stay by Ash's side, surprising him. Rotom admits it has decided to become the greatest Pokédex the universe has ever known, and to achieve that, it needs to be with Ash, who encounters rare Pokémon a lot of the time. In fact, Rotom is worried that Ash can't do a thing without it. Ash goes to grab Rotom playfully, as Rotom was being honest, while Laki sees the two make a great duo, just like he and Smeargle do. Later, Rotom, Pikachu and Ash (the latter two nearly falling asleep) watch the Alola Detective Laki. The two see the substitute for Rotom is a Chatot, who decides to work with Laki. Kukui admits he didn't expect Chatot to be the replacement. Laki has decided to go with Smeargle and Chatot back to Alola, which surprises Ash. Rotom explains that George stated they had to film the series in Alola region, else it wouldn't be called "Alolan" Detective Lucky, which shocks Ash. Rotom fixes its wig, saying: "You can keep leaving the peace of Alola in the capable hands of Alolan Detective Rotom!" Laki is about to say his catchphrase for the episode shooting, but Chatot interferes. The scene is cut, and Laki states this was his line, to which Chatot becomes confused. Debuts Character *George Charanpino Trivia *"Who's That Pokémon?:" Rotom Pokédex (JP), Chatot (US). *The Poké Question segment hosted by Rotom asks who is the opponent that it will fight in today's episode. The correct answer is the blue answer, Ash. The other answers are Kiawe (red), Rowlet (green), and Pikachu (yellow). *This is the last, sixth tie-in to Where is Eevee Going?. Gallery SM098 2.png SM098 3.png SM098 4.png SM098 5.png SM098 6.png SM098 7.png SM098 8.png SM098 9.png SM098 10.png SM098 11.png SM098 12.png SM098 13.png SM098 14.png SM098 15.png SM098 16.png SM098 17.png }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Akemi Omode Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes by one-time directors Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara Category:Episodes focusing on Rotom Pokédex Category:Episodes focusing on Ash